Legend of Zelda: Changing Destinies
by leedom111
Summary: After the end of the events in The Wind Waker, Ganondorf is imprisoned for thousands of years, and is revived in modern Hyrule. Can Link stop him once and for all, or will Hyrule be lost again in the neverending struggle? Chapter 6 is up.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Hyrule, a land of peace and prosperity… and a rewarding prize for those with evil hearts. Especially one such Gerudo, Ganondorf. But Hyrule was safe from this man for the time being, the longest it would ever be safe between his conquests. Ganondorf was deep under the Great Sea, encased in stone that was sealed by the Master Sword. The events leading up to his current state transpired after all Hyrule was flooded to prevent him from gaining control. This deterred him for hundreds of years, but eventually he arose, planning to take whatever was left of Hyrule. He was defeated, however, by a young boy named Link, one in a series of many, who planted the Master Sword deep within his forehead, leaving him turned to stone.

Yet despite all outward appearances, he was not dead. The combination of the Triforce of Power and his own dark magic had granted him virtual immortality; not even a weapon as powerful as the Master Sword could kill him. Perhaps one day he would die, but that day would not come for longer than any could imagine.

Yes, Ganondorf was alive, although he did not quite know it. For countless centuries his mind floated in a dream like state. And, like a dream, his thoughts and musings during the interim would fade from memory, but he did not know this, and besides, what else was there to do? Ganondorf's mind was split in two by the Master Sword, but through some strange magic, he still had the power to think. And think he did, for that was all he could do. In his other times of exile, he had been so busy regaining power for his return to Hyrule, that he had never had the time to really consider things.. This time was different. With the master sword firmly planted in his skull, he would need help to break the seal. Someone to remove the sword, for it was the key that locked him in his stone prison. But who could reach him, miles underwater? At the depths he was at, even a Zora would be in danger of being crushed by the pressure of miles of water. Perhaps someday, there would be an invention to allow people to travel to great depths… It was a slim chance, but it was the only one Ganondorf had.

Thinking of chance always brought Link to his mind. Was it chance that he had been beaten? Up until that moment he was convinced that it had. If Ganondorf had been able to move, he would have closed his eyes and sighed. So many times, Hyrule had been in his grasp, but always, a boy named Link had risen up to stop him. It was not even the same child! A different boy fought him each time, and still he could not succeed. How could a mere boy, even with the Triforce of Courage, continue to defeat him? And what about the Triforce? Why did it not come to him whole and complete? Did it not see his potential? That he was _destined_ to rule Hyrule? That was it. The Triforce had clouded vision. It was not his fault; there was nothing wrong with what he was doing…

He pushed those thoughts from his mind. More consideration would only cause him to begin to doubt his goals. He could not let that happen. He had already spent too much time and effort on his plans to back down now. More than that, he felt it was the only way for him to be truly happy. He would not think of his past defeats, even if he was to remain trapped forever. For the time being, he would plan and gather what strength he could, and wait…

His imprisonment lasted many long centuries, longer than he had ever been exiled for. The only thing that kept him from losing what remained of his sanity was the hope that someday, he would get out. When he did, he decided that Hyrule would finally be his.

There could be no doubt, he would eventually escape. In that dark hour, Hyrule's only hope for freedom would be that, though memory of the hero Link had faded, his courage would live on in one chosen individual…

Please review, even if it's, like, two words. Anything at all will make me happy x3


	2. Another Link in the Chain

Chapter 2

The young cop's stomach churned with excitement. He had been summoned to the chief of police's office, and it had to be for something good, it just _had_ to!

He quickly went over his appearance in the hall mirror. He and the chief were on friendly terms, but it never hurt to look neat. He was tall and lanky, and although he was twenty-two, he still looked surprisingly youthful. His skin was smooth, and incredibly fair. He had to be extremely careful about being in the sun too long. His blond hair was parted in the center, with bushy bangs, and trimmed semi-short in the back. His official police cap sat squarely on his head. Forest green in color, it was a short, round hat with a black brim. He wore a long-sleeved, white shirt, and a vest the same color as his hat. He wore his police badge over his heart. It was the color of gold, and had three triangles etched onto its polished surface. Someone had once told him what they were, but he had since forgotten. Down the left side of the vest ran an intricate pattern of golden vines. A sturdy leather belt around his waist carried his essential police equipment: a gun, radio, billy club, and handcuffs. His gun was situated on his left hip, as he was a south paw. His pants, their green matching the rest of his outfit, hung straight and looked, he thought, rather professional. Down each side ran embroidery that matched his vest. Plain leather shoes finished off the ensemble.

Looking back up, he studied his face for a moment. His two most striking features were his eyes and his ears. His eyes were a deep, clear blue, and he had been told by several people that his eyes were the most amazing ones they had ever seen. He turned his head to get a better look at his ears. They were definitely not normal, for they were pointed on the top. He had always wondered about them, but his father had never told him. His father… He closed his eyes and bowed his head, a look of sorrow on his face. His thoughts were quickly interrupted, however, by a jab to the ribs.

"Hey, Link!"

He spun around to see his best friend Marco Carter. Marco was short and stocky, with dark brown skin and black curly hair. Almost an exact physical opposite from Link. They wore the same uniform, however.

"The boss is ready to see you now," Marco continued.

"Yeah?" Link answered, a question in his eyes.

Marco chuckled quietly. "Don't worry about it, man, the boss is super happy. Hey, you might even be in for a promotion!"

Link's mouth dropped open. "A promotion?! You really think so?"

Marco punched him lightly in the arm. "Sure, man! Good luck in there, buddy."

Link smiled nervously. "Thanks." Then he took a deep breath and stepped into the office. It was fairly roomy, but only lit by two small lamps on the chief's desk. He said the dark helped him concentrate, but the truth was that the fluorescent lights gave him a headache.

"Hey, Link! Good to see you!" the chief said cheerily, rising from his chair behind the desk. Chief of police Ralph Nicholson was definitely middle-aged, although no crisis was in sight. The top of his head was balding, but the rest of his hair was a deep, rich brown. He was slightly overweight, probably from sitting behind a desk too much. His intense brown eyes looked out at Link.

Sitting back down, he continued. "Please, have a seat." After a slight pause he added, "Oh, and you can turn on the lights if you want.

"Thank you, sir," Link replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs set in a semi-circle around the office. He left the lights off, however. He knew how painful a headache could be.

The chief smiled. "I've called you here to congratulate you for your excellent work in our last drug bust. Without your quick thinking and courage, things would not have gone as well as they did. Because of you, we caught every last one of those crooks!"

Link blushed. "Thank you sir, but I was just doing my job."

The chief chuckled. "Oh, Link, everyone knows you have the most potential out of everybody here, myself included. You're a better cop than I ever was."

Link's blush deepened, and he lowered his head in embarrassment. Suddenly, he was glad of the dim lighting.

The chief stood up, and slowly walked over to Link. "Anyway, Link, what I'm trying to say is: Congratulations… detective!"

Link jerked his head up to see the chief with a badge in his hand. "Oh, thank you, sir!" Link leapt up, throwing his arms around the chief. After a moment, he realized what he was doing, and quickly dropped his arms and took a step back, nearly tripping over his chair. The blush returned to his face as his gaze fell to the floor. He hid his hands behind his back as he mumbled an apology. "Um, sorry, sir…"

The chief laughed as he handed the badge to Link. "Don't worry about it. When I got my first promotion, I was so happy I could've hugged a criminal!"

He suddenly sobered and put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Link… your father would be proud of you."

Link stood up a little straighter and met the chief's gaze. "Thank you, sir."

The chief smiled a little and patted Link's shoulder. Then he led him to the door, saying, "Hey, I bet you want to celebrate, so take the rest of the day off! See you here tomorrow at eight 'o clock sharp for you first assignment."

"Thanks, chief, see you tomorrow!" Link called back as he walked out the door.

Link waited at the precinct until noon, when he met Marco at their regular diner to tell him the good news.

Marco clapped Link on the back. "That's great, man! Congrats!"

Link grinned. "Thanks!" But then he realized something and his face fell. "But what about you?"

Marco shrugged, still smiling. "Hey, don't worry about me, man. Somebody's gotta be the low man on the totem pole. And besides, we'll still see each other, right?" He elbowed Link's arm.

Link smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, sure."

He would have stayed with Marco the rest of the day, but Marco made him leave.

"After all," Marco reasoned, "When do us cops ever really get any time off?"


	3. Past and Present

Chapter 3

As Link opened the door to his row house, several stray cats ran in around his feet. Link was somewhat startled, but quickly rounded them up.

"Now, now, guys, you know you can't com in," he scolded as he set them down on the stoop and quickly closed the door. "Just hang on one second, and I'll get you some food." He was halfway across the room when he saw the picture on the table. It was of his father. Link walked over and picked the picture up. Then he closed his eyes, remembering.

Ever since he could recall, his father had been a cop. Link had been so proud of his dad for keeping the city safe. In fact, he still was. But his father had been far from perfect. It seemed like he never had enough time for Link; his job always came first. He was never very attentive to Link, and believed him to be too young to handle things. The words Link most associated with his father were, "Maybe when you're older, son."

Link felt a tear trickle down his face. All he wanted was for his father to be proud of him. When he joined the police force, his father had _finally_ recognized his accomplishments. Link smiled slightly. Fighting crime side by side, things had been wonderful. Drug lord Jack Commer had changed all that. Link felt another wave of sadness wash over him. Commer had gotten the chair for murder, but Link's father was still dead.

Link's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a scratching on his from door and a loud meowing. His eyes snapped open. He had completely forgotten about his "pets." Gently setting the picture down, he headed to the kitchen, calling, "Hang on, I'll get your food!" He grabbed a container of leftovers from his fridge, and went back to the door. Quickly stepping through and closing it behind him, he surveyed the small mob that had gathered on his front steps. A multitude of cats, several dogs, and even a few pigeons waited expectantly. Chuckling softly, he emptied the container across the steps and sat down to watch the ensuing scramble.

Watching the animals gathered around him brought back more memories, and he continued to reminisce. Ever since he was a small child he had an affinity for animals, and vice versa. He had never really been without a pet, mainly because some stray animal would follow him home. His father allowed him to keep it, as long as Link took care of it. He had no official pet now, but all the animals on his doorstep had to count for _something_.

His camaraderie with animals even led several of his fellow officers to suggest he enlist in the special branch of police force that used dogs as partners. Link had never pursued it, however. It was an interesting idea, but he never felt right about putting animals in harm's way. His heart was just too big for that.

The animals finished everything he had given them, but nevertheless stayed where they were, gathered around him like an attentive audience, glad to merely be in his presence. Link looked up at the sky as he petted the ones closest to him. The rest of the day was his, but what to do with it? Read a book, maybe go to bed early. His sole hobby was his job- his father's encouragement was the cause of that. But his lack of social life was his own doing. He never really felt comfortable talking with anyone but those closest to him. And he avoided group situations because he felt so… different.

Link sighed and got up, rubbing his pointed ears. Then he slipped through his door, leaving the animals to their own whims. Maybe Link would go straight to bed. He was weary of thinking.


	4. Alive Again

Chapter 4

Ancient Treasures, inc.: A company well-known throughout the land for dealing in ancient artifacts. They were professionals in locating valuable pieces of history, and beating out the competition, sometimes through less than reputable means. They donated enough to museums for the general populace to consider them benevolent, but they had become quite wealthy by selling much of what they found to private collectors, who were willing to pay exorbitant sums for the pride of owning a one-of-a-kind piece. Their biggest customer was the mayor of the city, who was a lover of ancient art, and whose taxes gave a large sum to spend as he liked.

The board of Ancient Treasures was being watched by the police, especially when "accidents" happened to their competitors, but it was extremely difficult to pin anything on them. Most times, no one was ever caught. When they were, they absolutely denied association with the company; after all, money talks, and their threats weren't exactly idle, either.

Because of their success in the finding and selling of artifacts, their employees often worked late into the night to meet shipping deadlines. That particular night, as Link slept uneventfully, three such employees were storing relics of a long-dead time in a warehouse just outside a seedy part of town. Anything of value they found was to be put on a truck, and sent to an auction to be sold to the highest bidder.

Two of these overtime workers were muscular, and they were pushing trolleys loaded with various pieces of ancient art into the warehouse. The third was an elderly man, scholarly in appearance, whose job was to identify ages and rarities on various items, and decide whether they were worth selling. Anything deemed worthless monetarily was left in the warehouse, possibly to be donated later to various places, if the company needed a favor.

"Okay, professor!" called the first man to the third, who was writing at a table with his back to them. "That's the last of the stuff. What do you want us to do with it?"

The professor continued writing as he mumbled his response. "Mm hm, just leave it in the center there and I'll take a look at it." After a few moments, he finished writing and turned around to see the second man, who was a good deal behind the first, bring his trolley to a stop. On it sat a large, stone statue which looked to be quite heavy. Wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, he spoke. "Whew! This 'un sure is a piece a work, ain't it, perfesser?"

The professor studied it for a moment, and a look of recognition appeared on his face. "Why, it is indeed. The craftsmanship is marvelous; it almost looks alive!"

The second man scratched his chin. "Yeah, that's great an' all, but who's it supposed to be?"

The professor already knew the answer to this question and was quite pleased to tell them. "It is the ancient villain of legend, the King of Evil. Legends tell how he threatened to conquer Hyrule countless times. It is only reasonable that someone carved this to represent… his defeat, it seems," the professor stated, noticing a sword in the statue. The professor chuckled. "What a creative touch! The Master Sword, implanted in his forehead, no less!"

Whatever humor there was in this statement was lost on the two men, who merely glanced at each other and shrugged. Now the first man spoke. "D'you suppose that's the **real** Master Sword there?"

The professor stopped laughing and examined the sword in question. "Hmmm… it looks remarkably authentic, but…" He shook his head. "I highly doubt it. The Master Sword has been lost for ages, and I doubt it would have been used for something as petty as a statue.

The second man shrugged. "So? I bet someone 'ud pay allota money fer it if we told 'em it was the real thing."

The old man sighed. "Yes, I suppose so, and that is how this company is run… Well, no matter; money makes the world go round, they say. You can start by pulling the sword out. The statue is much too heavy to be moved easily, and I doubt anyone will pay a worthwhile price for it."

The sword proved rather difficult to remove, and it took both of the burly men's strength to finally get it out.

The professor continued, "Now, you two take the sword out to the truck and tell the driver he can go. After that, you're free to do the same; I'll close up here."

They walked briskly away, poking about playfully with the sword, and the professor turned back to his accounts on the table. He sighed quietly as he started writing. "Oh, that statue has so much history to tell… If only it could speak…!" He shook his head. "Of course it can't, though. It's not even alive."

All of a sudden there was a loud crackling noise, and the professor ducked instinctively.

Then, slowly, low-pitched laughter, although with an edge of bitterness, permeated the room, filling the professor's heart with an icy dread.

As the professor fearfully turned he saw a fading glimmer of purple light. Before him, where the statue had been, stood a man. He was kneeling, but had slumped forward, a look of disorientation on his face. His hand was holding his forehead, as if in pain.

The professor's mouth dropped open. "T-the King of Evil?" he stuttered in disbelief, "It's not p-possible!"

The man shook his head, as if clearing it, and slowly rose to his feet. There was a gash on his forehead, and blood ran down the side of his nose. "My name is Ganondorf!" he snapped, eyes glaring disdainfully down on the old man, "Your people are so incompetent, they _would_ forget even the name of their most feared and hated nemesis."

Ganondorf looked as well as he had all those hundreds of years ago, except for wound in his head.

The professor blinked rapidly in confusion and terror. "Ganondorf? I-I…" he stuttered, "B-but, h-how…?"

Ganondorf snorted. "I suppose I should thank you for freeing me, although you were ignorant of it."

The poor professor, terrified to his wit's end, kept talking merely to keep from falling to the floor, gibbering like a lunatic. "B-but that's impossible! Y-you're not even real! A-and… the legends! They all agree that you were destroyed! Or at least locked in a safe place, where no one would find you!"

Ganondorf cast a doubtful gaze on the old man. "Not real? I should think you would trust your eyes, old man. As for safe… The bottom of the ocean not a safe enough place for you? It was fine for the stupid people who wrote those legends. They thought I was finished, buried under miles of water. But I knew. Although death was upon me, I would live, I had to!" A mad glint had appeared in his eyes, and a malevolent grin spread across his face.

The professor burst out, "But! But… No…" and then, more quietly, as if to himself, "No, this can't be happening…"

Ganondorf scowled contemptuously. "Oh, but it _is_. You should have listened to the man who believed that sword **was** the Master Sword… perhaps you would have thought twice before removing it from my head." Ganondorf raised his hand, glowing purple magic forming in it. "For such stupidity, you deserve to die…" He stopped, a slight smile creeping across his face. "However, your foolishness _has_ worked in my favor… and I _do_ need knowledge of this new city, and world. How better than to get it from the man who freed me?" He leapt down from the trolley, with movements surprisingly graceful for a man of his height and bulk.

There was an old spell in the dark magic he studied, that allowed the caster to absorb memories from anyone. Ganondorf planned to use this now to instantly gain knowledge of the world he found himself stranded in. He approached the professor, and put his hands on either side of the old man's trembling head. A look of intense concentration appeared on Ganondorf's face, and white sparks of light filled the air between their heads. The sparks slowly dissipated, and when Ganondorf removed his hands, the old man fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Now that the old man was down for the count, Ganondorf began to assess his situation. Despite the bravado he had put on while talking to the old man, he was unsure of himself and in a great deal of pain. Having a sword through your brains will do that to you. Ganondorf fingered the gash, wincing as thoughts ran through his injured brain. _How is it possible_, he wondered, _that I am still alive? I thought I, the great Ganondorf, was finished when the Master Sword was driven through my skull, and yet I am still here, with my skull cleaved in two, for all I know…_ He decided to stop questioning his good luck, and simply accept the fact that he was alive. Ganondorf now knew that it was countless centuries since he had been defeated, and things had changed a great deal. But his newly acquired thoughts would not cooperate with him, and he would need some time before he could plan what to do next. Closing his eyes, Ganondorf concentrated on calling his magic to heal his head. It would do no good to go around with literal brain damage.

As the wound closed over into a scar, Ganondorf wiped the blood from his face and glanced at the old man on the ground. _Weakling_, Ganondorf thought, _just like the rest…_ The spell had never left any of its targets conscious. Ganondorf looked down on the professor. It would be so easy to dispose of him; a cliff, a river… Ganondorf could easily make it so his body would never be found. But somehow, Ganondorf could not bring himself to act. From his absorbed memories, he knew this man was perfectly harmless; in fact, he had helped many of the city's so-called lowlifes. If Ganondorf closed his eyes, he could see their faces… Most were women, with athletic figures, vermillion hair, and unusually long and pointed noses… Ganondorf's eyes snapped open. They were Gerudos!

There could be no mistaking it, most of the people the professor had helped were of Gerudo heritage. Ganondorf looked at the old man through new eyes. How could he harm someone who had helped his people? Memory spells wiped the most recent memories of the ones they were cast on, so Ganondorf had no real reason to kill the old man. It was… more of a reputation thing. But since no one knew he was there, did reputation really matter? No, but Ganondorf knew he couldn't leave simply leave the professor there, either. That was sure to cause all kinds of trouble. Where could he take the old man, though? Ganondorf searched his memory. Ah, the man's house was only a few blocks away, and since it was so late, no one would see him. Ganondorf picked up the professor, and headed for the exit. On the way out, he clicked off the lights and closed the large warehouse door, as if by habit. Ganondorf smiled to himself; the memory absorption spell certainly was useful.

Although there was no one on the streets, Ganondorf still proceeded with caution. He was not going to be foiled this time, so he couldn't risk anyone taking action against him before he was ready. He was sure that no one would recognize him, but he was not ready for an appearance just yet.

Ganondorf soon arrived at the professor's house, and let himself in with the old man's key. It was dark inside, but Ganondorf's sharp eyes spotted a couch in the front room, which he laid the old man on. He went back to the door, but paused on the way out, and chuckled to himself. "Poor fool, he'll have a monstrous headache tomorrow…" Then he stepped into the night, shutting the door behind him.

--------------

A few minutes later, Ganondorf had found a likely spot to safely ponder his next course of action: on top of a building. It was old and dilapidated, with graffiti painted on the walls. The other buildings in the neighborhood were in a similar condition. This area of town was a thriving center for all kinds of shady dealings, but it was nearly impossible to find anyone, as it had a maze of tunnels underneath it, known only to the criminal population. It was the kind of place cops like Link desperately wanted to clean up, and yet lacked the power to do so.

The particular building Ganondorf was standing on was slightly different from its fellows, in that it had a fire escape winding up its side. Ganondorf had disdained using this, however, merely levitating himself to the top. He now stood with his right foot perched on the parapet wall, pondering his situation. His magic had worked wonders on his damaged brain, and he was able to sift through the old man's memories with little difficulty. Ganondorf was currently in a bustling metropolis called Hyrule. This city was the capital of a small country called New Hope. Ganondorf half smiled. How strange, Hyrule had once been the name of a nation, but it was now only the name of a city… Ganondorf could find little else relating to geography in the old man's memories, since he was a student of ancient history, something which Ganondorf was already familiar with.

Ganondorf was sure that there was more information that he could find useful, but he hadn't the time to sort it carefully. The sun would eventually rise, and it was important that he find a place to stay. How he would find such a place, however, he was not certain…

His thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice and a knife to his throat. "Hey, man, I ain't seen you around b'fore, but this is my special spot, and I don't let nobody come up here. Now, you're gonna leave; dead or alive, that's your choice." Despite this obvious display of hostility, Ganondorf was far from worried. In fact, he was sharply annoyed that he had let someone slip up on him unnoticed. He realized that his slowed reflexes probably had something to do with his head wound. He would have thought about this some more, but his assaulter was impatient for a reply. "Well, what's it gonna be? I ain't got no qualms about killing you."

Faster than the eye could follow, Ganondorf swung his hand back, hitting his assailant in the stomach, and sending him flying into a duct with a resounding thud. As Ganondorf slowly walked up to the man, the attacker realized he was way out of his league. "Woah, man! I didn't mean it, really! I was only kidding!" Ganondorf had been planning possible means of execution, when he caught sight of the man's face as the former attacker franticly scrambled to get away. His skin was rather light, but his facial features indicated that he was of Gerudo descent. Ganondorf stopped advancing. Hmm, two homicides adverted in one night. If Ganondorf didn't have a reason for refraining to kill, he might think he was going soft…

Ganondorf sneered disdainfully, partly at himself, but mostly at the fallen Gerudo. What a weakling… "Get up," Ganondorf stated curtly, "You have nothing to fear from me." The man blinked in astonishment. "Y-you mean it? Wow, thanks, man!" He quickly got to his feet. "Hey, I owe you a favor. Why don't you stay at my hideout, I think we can put you up…" He caught sight of Ganondorf's questioning expression. "Man, it's so obvious you don't have anywhere to go. You wouldn't be out this close to morning unless you had a job, or were completely crazy…" he trailed off, suddenly realizing what he might be implying, "But I'm sure you're not!! Besides, I haven't seen ya around before… Wait, you're not gonna bump me off and take over my clan, are ya?"

Ganondorf sneered slightly. "I have already had ample opportunity for that. Even if I was, do you think I would tell you?"

The man looked sideways. "Oh, right. Um, I didn't catch your name…?"

Ganondorf decided it would be better not to reveal his name until he learned more about this man and his "clan". "Yours first."

The man looked surprised. "Oh, I'm Raygould Nortyme. Um…" he decided from the look in Ganondorf's eyes that it would be unwise to ask his name again. "So, follow me, I guess…" He led Ganondorf around several buildings, and into an apparently deserted alleyway. Raygould uncovered a secret trapdoor that led into a series of maze-like tunnels. Ganondorf made sure to remember what turns they took; he did not want to rely on anyone for directions. They entered into a rather large room, lit dimly with lanterns. Around the outside of the room were several beds and mattresses, on which Gerudo women of varying ages slept or talked in low voices. In the center of the room were two square tables, covered in papers and surrounded by stools. Ganondorf could sense the low spirits of the women in the room, and judging from Raygould's earlier talk, there were more groups like this one, who survived by doing whatever they could, even if it was less than… lawful. One of the elder women near the door rose and bowed as she caught sight of Raygould entering the room. She was dressed in a gray shirt with an ornate jacket and baggy salmon colored pants and looked like she was in her 30's. "Ah, my lord, you have returned. I trust your assignment was a success?"

Raygould grinned and held up a can of gasoline and a lighter. "As well as can be expected."

Suddenly the woman stiffened as she caught sight of Ganondorf in the shadows behind Raygould. "Who is this, that you have brought him to our home?!"

Raygould glanced behind him. "Oh, uh, he's okay. He needs a place to stay."

The woman continued to glare at Ganondorf. "How do you know that? He could be trying to usurp your position!"

Raygould shrugged, looking decidedly unconcerned. "Well, he didn't kill me when he had the chance…"

She sneered. "And you think that makes him trustworthy?!" She made a noise of disgust, and added under her breath, "Sometimes I think you are too stupid to lead us…"

Raygould was infuriated. He drew his knife, and held it at her throat. "You are a capable second in command, but I will not hesitate to punish you if you insult me again."

The woman smiled. "Ah, your ruthlessness is impressive, my liege. My faith in you has been somewhat restored…"

As Raygould sheathed his knife, Ganondorf decided it was time to speak. "I do not intend to harm any of your race, I am only looking for a place to stay."

She sneered in an amused way. "Sure you are…" After a few moments of silence, she continued. "Well, I may as well introduce myself. I am Gana Dragmire."

Another woman, very young, perhaps 18 or so, had been watching the conversation. She was dressed in clothes similar to Gana's and was hanging on her every word. At Gana's introduction, she popped up to interject, "Gana is descended from the great lord Ganon himself!"

Gana smiled softly, and put her hand on the young girl's shoulder, pushing her back into a sitting position. "Sit down, dear, I can speak for myself." She turned back to Ganondorf. "You must excuse Joobana; she takes great pride in my ancestry. Before you ask, I am descended from the great Ganon, though I do not like to make much of it."

Ganondorf shook his head in disbelief. "It is just as well that you do not, for it is untrue."

Gana's eyes widened in outrage. "Who are you to claim my family's ancestry as a lie?! You do not even know me!"

Ganondorf was taken aback. How could she believe such a thing? Of course, it didn't really matter, and it was obvious there was nothing he could do to change her opinion. To reveal his identity would make them call his sanity into question, and he needed their help to make his plan work. Besides, there was no harm in anyone believing he had children; he had no honor to defend, after all.

Ganondorf knew that he had no children. He had never even slept with a woman. When he had first risen to power, there had been plenty of willing candidates, but to them he was merely a trophy, something to lord over their friends. Not one of them had truly shared his vision for conquering Hyrule… After that, he had been too busy planning and gaining power to have time for relationships. That and the fact that he was surrounded by monstrous minions instead of beautiful women at his beck and call. Ganondorf shrugged. "It is no matter. I will retract my statement."

Gana crossed her arms, "Well, after that insult, I believe I deserve to know your name!"

Ganondorf considered this a moment. What was left of the Gerudo race only knew his regal title Ganon, and he doubted that the rest of the world even knew that. It was obvious that history had forgotten the man behind the monster, and there was a good chance that his common name had faded from the minds of his people as well. It would do no harm to reveal it. "I concur," he stated, "My name is Ganondorf."

Gana raised her eyebrows, and said, "Have you no last name? No proud heritage to carry?"

Ganondorf paused before speaking. "Dragmire."

Gana's eyes widened. "Then is it possible that you too are descended from the Great Ganon?"

Ganondorf chuckled silently to himself. It was a strange thought, but he did not dwell on it. He shook his head.

Gana tilted her head sadly. "Ah, a pity. I thought perhaps we might be related…"

Raygould, who had been quietly standing by all this time, suddenly spoke out. "Enough of this. It will soon be dawn, and our friend needs some rest."

"Right!" Gana said, turning around. "All right, you lot!" she called, addressing the many women in the room, "We have a guest tonight; find him a place to sleep." Several giggles rang out, and she cast a stern gaze in their general direction. "Alone, if you don't mind. We already have enough people in this clan as it is."

As she turned towards Ganondorf, he spoke, "I can see that you live in poverty here." Gana started to protest his rudeness, but Ganondorf held up a hand. "Wait, hear me out. Change is coming to this world, and if you do a few simple things to aid me, I will see that you are richly rewarded in the end. I am a Gerudo as well, why would I possibly want harm you?"

Raygould gaze flickered between Ganondorf and Gana. It was difficult to read his companion's expression, but judging from the glint in Ganondorf's eyes, it would be unwise to resist. He nodded slowly. "Alright, I don't see the harm in it, but you better not try to double cross us!" It was an empty threat, and they all knew it.

Ganondorf looked at Gana. He would need her cooperation as well. She smirked. "I like your attitude, Ganondorf. I'll do what you want, as long as it's reasonable. You don't have any proof, but I'll give it a shot."

Ganondorf smiled, somehow conveying quite the opposite of friendliness. "This is what I'll need…"

hr 

The first part of his plan was to learn all he could about the city and those who ran it, so the next morning, he was taken on a tour. His guide was none other than the youthful Joobana, who had not yet developed a criminal record, and would not raise suspicions. Their first stop was at a clothing shop close by, which was often frequented by Gerudos. Ganondorf had realized that robes were no longer acceptable attire, and found himself needing a change of outfit. The owner of the shop was shocked by Ganondorf's height, but eventually found something that fit. Ganondorf left in a white shirt and non-descript black slacks. He also sported a casual black jacket, with gold designs surprisingly similar to those on his robe. Ganondorf smirked when he saw it. The world had forgotten his name, but apparently not his fashion sense.

The store keeper had been quite enamored with Ganondorf's robe, and had offered the clothes and a large sum of money in return for it. Ganondorf accepted, and once the man had the prized robe, he headed off to a back room, mumbling something about 'original design.' The owner had also made a rather large offer on Ganondorf's boots, but he declined, as there were no other shoes in his size.

Now much less conspicuous, Ganondorf was ready for a tour. The first thing Joobana showed him was the Ancient Treasures inc. headquarters, not too far from where the Gerudo clan was staying. Ganondorf knew this was the company responsible for his revival, but apparently there was more to know.

"This place uses advanced technology to recover artifacts from shrines under the Great Sea," Joobana told him. "Well, they look for anything they can find on land too, but mostly everything's under the water. They're well known for the amount of treasures they find, and uh… we often do a little 'business' with them," she said, looking up at Ganondorf, "Y'know?" Ganondorf had a pretty good idea of what she meant, but she explained, her voice now a whisper. "They pay us to make 'accidents' happen to their competition. You saw what Raygould had last night? Well, they paid him to cause a fire in one of their rival company's ships." Ganondorf looked away from Joobana, and let his eyes wander up the many floored building. _A company that finds 'ancient treasures'… and one that is known to bend the rules quite a bit,_ Ganondorf thought, _Perfect!_ A wicked grin appeared on his face. His plan now had a start.

Joobana showed Ganondorf all around town. She pointed out the houses of various important people in the city, such as the Police Commissioner. With both of them having no criminal record, at least in the current time, they were able to walk past the police station without fear. The idea of police still confused Ganondorf, even after Joobana explained it. Police were a great deal like guards of old, but instead of protecting the king, they protected everyone in the city. Ganondorf thought this totally unnecessary. In his opinion, the king and his family were the only ones worth attacking, and therefore the only ones worth defending. _A king,_ Ganondorf wondered, _does this city even have one?_

Shortly after coming across the police station, they were in the center of the city. Joobana pointed out the town hall. "That's where the mayor and all the officials of the city meet. Um, I don't know what they do in there, but it must be important."

_Mayor,_ Ganondorf thought the word. So he was who led the city. Instead of a king, they had… an elected official. Ganondorf blinked in surprise. The old man's memories had more information than Ganondorf realized. He turned to Joobana. "Tell me about the mayor."

"Oh, um, sure! I don't know that much about him, but he lives down there," she pointed to a small mansion several lots away from the town hall. "I hear he's a pretty nice guy, though. There're also rumors that he's descended from the ancient kings of Hyrule, but I think that's dumb." Joobana laughed.

Ganondorf raised his eyebrows. Descended from the kings? That was a good start, if only… "Does he have a daughter, by any chance?" Ganondorf questioned.

Joobana looked up in surprise. "Why, yes he does! She's an only child, name's Emily." Joobana studied Ganondorf. "How did you know?"

Ganondorf looked at her, but didn't answer right away. "A lucky guess," he finally said, "now, let's go back; I have seen enough." As Joobana led the way, Ganondorf smirked to himself. Already, his plan was rapidly falling into place. Then there was his good fortune of finding the inheritor of the Triforce of Wisdom. If only he could find the one who would claim the Triforce of courage. That might take some doing, but he had time; all the time that he wanted…


	5. Discovery

Chapter 5

The owners of Ancient Treasures Inc. sat around their table in their meeting room. The sun was well past midday, but sunlight still shined in through the large windows in the eastern wall. The lights in the room were off, giving an air of darkness and gloom. Perhaps this was because of some eccentricity of the group, or perhaps the affinity that shady men have for the dark. They were in the middle of a discussion.

"Well, I think we ought to go through with it, really," C.E.O Justin Harblake was saying. "It would do us a great deal of good to have the advantage in this situation."

The others considered this. "Sure it would," said C.F.O Tom Jaffner, "But don't you think it's over-doing it a little? Besides, it might raise the suspicions of the police more. You saw that weirdo snooping around. I think he's a cop."

Before anyone else could respond, an entirely different voice spoke. "Gentlemen."

All eyes in the room turned to see who had spoken; the matter they were discussing instantly forgotten in their surprise. An enormous man stood silhouetted in the door to the room. He had to be at least six feet tall, probably more, and though he looked more like a wrestler, he was dressed smartly in a black suit, with a pair of sunglasses seated neatly on the bridge of his unusually long nose. His skin was a deep brown and his vivid orange hair was slicked back on his head. A strange scar ran down his forehead, starting at his hairline and ending between his eyebrows.

On either side of the mysterious figure stood two women, both remarkably tall and muscular. They had a similar skin tone as the man, and the same striking orange hair. They stared sternly at the men around the table.

The executives gaped at the strange Gerudos that had invaded on their discussion. The man smirked at their surprise. "Well, now, is this any way to treat your guests?"

President Marcus Vahlmer rose respectfully. "I'm sorry sir, but we didn't know that we were to have visitors-"

He was abruptly cut off as Mr. Harblake jumped to his feet and angrily yelled, "We aren't supposed to be disturbed! What are you doing here? And how the h—l did you even get in?!"

The strange man still smiled. "It was quite simple, really. I merely said I wanted to see you, and no one argued." The man stared intently at Mr. Harblake. "Maybe you should hire better guards." The two women grinned at each other and cracked their knuckles. The man waited a moment for effect, then continued. "As for why I am here… I have a proposition for you. I can make all of you _very_ wealthy men."

Mr. Harblake and Mr. Vahlmer slowly sat back down. Mr. Jaffner spoke this time. "That sounds like an interesting proposition, Mister…?"

The man shook his head amusedly. "My name is not important."

Mr. Jaffner smirked. "Fine, if that's the way you want it… However, I must warn you, we will have nothing to do with you, unless whatever you can offer us is very, _very_, good…"

"Have no fear of that," the man grinned. "I have… well, let's just say that I am aware of the whereabouts of more ancient temples, and therefore artifacts, than you could ever hope to discover in your lifetimes. Does that sound… good enough for you? From what I hear, you would all sell your souls for riches."

Mr. Jaffner leaned back in his chair, eyeing his companions. "Some of us would, I suppose." Mr. Jaffner grinned at the man. "But all satanic activities aside, I'm liking the sound of what you're offering. However, one thing seems strange: to benefit us without getting anything for yourself… what do you want from us?"

The man smiled. "Oh, only a… certain artifact that you might find."

"What makes you think that we will give this… whatever-it-is to you, once we find it?" Mr. Harblake interrupted, "And speaking of which, what the h—l is it?"

The man leaned forward on the table, eyeing every one of the men. "I can promise you," he said slowly, "that the money you could make from selling it will seem like spare change compared to what I could help you make. As for what it is… Well, I do not suppose it will matter if I tell you. It is a relic known as the Triforce, depicted as three golden triangles." The men looked at each other. "I see by your expressions that this means nothing to you," Ganondorf continued, "so I'm sure you will not mind parting with it. This may seem like a small price for what I offer you, but to me the Triforce…" he paused, considering his choice of words, "…is of great sentimental value. That I recive the Triforce is all that I ask."

Mr. Vahlmer quickly conferred with his associates, then spoke. "That seems good enough for us. But how will we contact you? And what shall we call you?"

The man smirked. "Don't worry, I'll find you." He removed his sunglasses and met their eyes. His pupils were framed by stunning red and yellow irises. "And you can call me… Ganondorf Dragmire…"

---------------

Link leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. It was reasonably sized, and Link sat in a comfortable swivel chair behind a large mahogany desk. This was actually his office, although he had not had much opportunity to be in it for the last month. Link sipped his coffee and sighed. His first assignment as a detective had been to help discover what exactly Ancient Treasures was doing illegally. Link was constantly out on the streets trying to find information. There wasn't much of it, though, and since that didn't make for a good report, Link hadn't been to his office to write one. AT did a good job covering their tracks; Link had to admit that much. So far, there was nothing he could find, and nobody he talked to seemed to know anything. More over, Link wondered if the owners were beginning to suspect him. Link was sure they had seen him several times, but so far nothing had happened. There were more problems besides lack of information. Working long hours trying to crack this case was making Link very tired. He had begun to miss things… important things.

Link closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his free hand. The only reason he was there was that Chief had temporarily put him on another assignment. A small one, and relatively easy. Link had complained somewhat, but the truth was he needed a break, although he would never have asked for one. Apparently there was some sort of celebration that required security. There had been a paper describing it, but Link had dozed off while reading it, and now the text was making his head ache. From what he had gathered, Link knew there were plenty of cops capable of doing a fine job, so why was he picked? Perhaps he looked more exhausted than he thought…

There was a knock on the door, and Link called, "Come in!" He assumed it was one of his friends coming to see him, but was shocked when the chief entered. Leaping to his feet, Link saluted. "Sir!"

The chief smiled, but worriedly noted Link's bleary and slightly bloodshot eyes. He forced a chuckle and said, "At ease, detective!"

Link slouched a bit, but didn't feel comfortable sitting back down. "So… what is it that I'm doing, exactly?"

The chief tried to keep a concerned expression off his face. Link was so duty-bound, it was a shock that he hadn't read the assignment. "Eh…" the chief managed a half smile as he opened the door. "Come on, I'll explain on the way." He kept talking as they walked down the hall. "The mayor's putting on a charity event with a free buffet in the plaza. A lot of important people will be there, and we don't want to take any chances." They reached the garage. "I'll drive," said the chief, raising an eyebrow jokingly, "You look like you'd get us in a wreck!"

---------------

The plaza was a large, square area of sidewalk with a giant fountain, right in front of City Hall. The street going past had been closed off for the event, so the chief parked with the rest of the squad cars and he and Link walked the short distance to the Plaza.

Once there, the chief said, "Just keep an eye out, Link. We aren't really expecting any trouble, but it never hurts to be safe." Then a smile crossed his face and he nodded to the area behind Link. "Hey, I think someone wants to talk to you!"

Link glanced behind him to see Marco standing several yards away. "Hey, Link!" he called happily.

The chief gave Link a push in Marco's direction. "Go have some fun. I'll see you later."

With a nod to the chief, Link quickly joined Marco near the outskirts of the plaza. "Marco!" he exclaimed, "Great to see you."

They quickly fell into conversation. "So," said Marco, "How're ya doing? I haven't seen you around much, and…" He paused, looking intently at Link's face. "Say, you look awfully tired."

Link shifted uncomfortably, looking away from Marco. "…I'm fine. It's just… I've been working on this case, but I can't find any leads." He looked back at Marco, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry I haven't made time to see you. I know it's not an excuse, but I've been really out of it lately."

Marco grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it Link; duty calls!"

Their conversation was interrupted as the mayor stepped up to a podium with a microphone and began to talk. His droning was incredibly boring, but Link and Marco remained silent out of respect. Link took a moment to scan the crowd. No one there that he recognized from his observation of ATI. Good. If anyone from there saw him, his cover would be blown. As he scanned his eyes back across to confirm this, he spotted a young girl walking about, weaving her way through the mob. She looked about eleven, with blond hair, blue eyes, and a pleasant expression on her youthful face. Link knew from descriptions that she was the mayor's daughter. It made sense, since she was the only child there. Link almost did a double take as something else about her captured his attention. It was her ears. They were pointed on the tips, just like his were! Link gawked for a moment, before jabbing Marco and whispering excitedly in his ear, "Marco! Look at the mayor's daughter!"

Link pointed her out, as Marco smirked at him. "Yeah?" Marco spoke jokingly, "Isn't she a little young for you, though?"

Link rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Not _that_ Marco! Look at her ears!"

Now it was Marco's turn to do a double take. He barely remembered to whisper in time. "Holy cow, they're just like yours!" He turned to Link in amazement. "Link!" he said, barely keeping his voice at a whisper, "You _have_ to go talk to her!"

Link blushed. "Aw, no way, Marco… What would I say?"

Marco made a face. "Whatever. Then talk to the mayor instead!"

Link froze in terror. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

Marco stared at him in disbelief. "Link, you are one of the bravest guys on the police force! What is your problem?"

Link lowered his head in embarrassment. "Police work is one thing," Link explained, "but talking to somebody?" he crossed his arms uncomfortably, "That's entirely different. It's like… well, I don't know, exactly, but…"

Marco raised an eyebrow.

Link drooped pathetically. "Come on, Marco, you know me! I can charge in and do whatever I'm supposed to do, but I never know what to say to people!"

Marco sighed. "Yeah, yeah… Whatever. Look, if I go with you, will you talk to the mayor?"

Link considered this. "Well, I guess that's okay, but let's wait until he's done with his speech."

Marco grinned, pleased with Link's agreement. "Duh!"

--------------

By the time the Mayor had finished speaking, Link had lost track of Emily. Fortunately, no ATI employees had showed up yet. Many people were heading for the buffet tables, but the mayor stood wearily to one side. All the talking must have exhausted him.

"There he is!" Marco exclaimed happily, pushing Link through the crowds of people.

They made their way up to the mayor. "Oh, hello," he said vaguely, not really paying attention to them. For the moment, he was more concerned with how to get to the food without looking too undignified.

"H-hello, sir!" Link stuttered. He had always felt awkward about holding a conversation with his superiors.

Something in Link's tone must have caught the mayor's attention, for he looked intently at Link. Then his face brightened and he smiled cheerfully. "Why, you must be Link Karlsen! I've heard good things about you, my boy!" He blinked questioningly. "So, any reason you wished to talk to me?"

"Uh, I, uh…" Link shifted his eyes nervously. The mayor knew about him!? This made things even more awkward.

Marco, who was mostly hidden from the mayor behind Link, prodded Link in the back. "Come _on_," he whispered fiercely, "You'll look dumber if you don't say anything. Just pretend that you're… uh, talking to me… or something."

Link had to smile slightly at Marco. Fortunately, smiling made him less nervous. "Well, uh, I was just wondering about your daughter's ears."

The mayor nodded sagely. "Oh, yes. You see, our country used to be populated by a race of people known as the Hylians. They were refined and elegant, and had pointed ears, to be able to hear the words of the gods, as the legend goes. Now, you see, that's interesting because there were several races in the land, and it is thought that the popularity of this legend caused conflict between them, possibly starting a great war that decimated the population, leading to…"

Link smiled. The mayor was a nice man, not nearly as unapproachable as he had thought. Suddenly, there was a loud cough from behind Link. He was startled for a moment, until he realized that Marco was trying to speed up the conversation.

The mayor looked surprised, and Link tried to hide the look of panic on his face as he realized that the mayor though he was the one who had coughed. But the mayor only blinked several times and then smiled. "Oh, oh yes. I am sorry, I do have a tendency to share my knowledge unwittingly. As I was saying, the Hylians had pointed ears. Now, I myself am descended from the royal family, who remained with pure Hylian blood for longer than the rest of the common people." The mayor paused for a moment, then quickly added, "Of course, I don't consider the population "common" in any way, it is just a reference."

Link nodded. "Of course."

The mayor seemed pleased with Link. "I'm impressed with your inquisitiveness, young man! Not nearly as many people ask about my daughter's ears as I would expect. It grieves me that so many don't notice things."

Link suppressed a chuckle. Obviously the mayor didn't realize his tendency to talk. "Well, sir, I have a special reason for asking," Link turned his head to the side, pointing at the tip of one of his ears.

The mayor gasped in shock. "Why, my boy, you must have some Hylian blood in you as well." He grinned broadly. "That makes us kindred spirits! Come, I must show you my gallery!"

Link froze. Sure, he enjoyed art, but _galleries_ tended to be a little slow for his tastes. He half turned toward Marco, hoping for some excuse.

The mayor peered around Link, noticing Marco for the first time. "Oh!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Now who is this? I do not believe we have been introduced."

"Oh, uh.." Link awkwardly stepped sideways so he could present Marco. "This is my friend and colleague, Marco Carter."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir!" Marco stated formally, bowing respectfully. Link shook his head in amazement. It was astonishing to him how his friend could almost instantly change personas. Marco straightened and turned to Link. "My dear friend, I am willing to take my leave of you, so I do insist that you view the mayor's exquisite gallery. I have heard that it is quite breath-taking." Link had to stop his mouth from falling open. Where had Marco learned _that_ kind of a dialect?

The mayor grinned even broader. "What a delightful friend you have, Link!" He took Link by the arm and began pulling him away in the direction of the mayor's mansion. "Come, now, since your friend has no objections, I trust you will be duly amazed by my vibrant collection!"

Link glanced back at Marco, his face showing a look of betrayal. "What have you done to me?" he mouthed.

Marco just grinned and chuckled. "Have fun Link! I'll catch up with you later!"

-------------------

To the mayor's credit, all the information was fascinating, but Link's attention soon waned. He never dwelled much on the past, living wholly in the present. He had been that way ever since… No, he _wouldn't_ think about his father.

Link pulled his attention back to what the mayor was saying, in an attempt to distract himself. To his amazement, they had walked in a complete circle around the Mayor's house, and were now near the front door, and Link hadn't even noticed.

"…Now, this stained glass window is in exceptional condition, considering its age." The mayor was saying.

Link studied the window. A very lively work, it depicted a battle. On the right was an extremely tall man with dark skin and fiery red hair, fighting with a young man with flowing blond hair dressed in a strange green hat and tunic. It looked remarkably new. The colors were vivid and bright, and none of the panels were broken at all. "And, exactly how old is it?" Link asked, his curiosity piqued.

The mayor shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He was plainly not used to being asked questions; most likely everyone he brought here became so bored they just didn't care. "Well, you see…" he paused, "well, no one really knows how old it is exactly, but it is estimated to be thousands of years old."

Linked looked the window over again. "How did it survive all this time without being destroyed?" Link was no art buff, but he knew something like that wouldn't last long, what with environmental conditions and treasure hunters.

The mayor puffed with a chance to share more of his knowledge. "Well, it's not so surprising, considering where it was found. This window was discovered, along with several others, in a sealed chamber, hidden away in a location that is confidential. This chamber was well screened from prying eyes, so it was discovered only recently." The mayor's expression became thoughtful. "Well, some have said that magic preserved these windows, but…"

"So, you don't believe in magic?" Link asked.

The mayor chuckled. "Don't be silly, my boy? Me? Believe in some old wives' tales about magic? Ha!"

_Yeah, silly…_ Link thought, but he said nothing. He looked back at the picture. It displayed a remarkably lively scene, and Link was curious what it was. "So, what does this window show?"

The mayor brightened and began talking. "Oh, yes! This is a picture of the legendary battle between the Great King of Evil and the Hero of Time!"

Link was puzzled. The titles meant nothing to him. "Who?" he asked.

The mayor's face registered a look of shock. "You do not know of the legends? You being Hylian, I thought surely…"

Link looked away from the mayor. "Well, no one ever told me…"

The mayor looked slightly disappointed. "Well, now is as good a time to learn as any…" He straightened in a very teacher like stance. "You see, the ancient peoples crafted stories to symbolize conflicts in the real world, and this is one of the central ones. In the legend, the very personification of malevolence, the Great King of Evil, shown on the right, clashed with the defender of truth and justice, the Hero of Time. This window shows just one of the recordings of their battles. Many different versions of this legend have been found, and there is debate whether the legend was merely corrupted over time, or if they are all part of a larger story that encompassed the changing times. One discrepancy is the King of Evil's appearance. There are conflicts in the legends, as some stories portray him as a large boar-like creature, and others a man, as he is show here. Some stories tell that he was transformed when he obtained a source of great power, others that his greed was too great and transformed him." The mayor chuckled. "Quite entertaining, really, that his greed turned him into a pig."

Link was amazed by the detail that the mayor knew. "Why take the time to learn these stories if they are only legends?" Link wondered aloud.

"You see," the mayor said sadly, "None of the people who lived centuries ago recorded their history very well. Their most impressive buildings are shrines and temples to the gods, and their records tend to focus on the mythical as well. Generally, instead of history, we find impossible legends of this sort," he gestured to the window, "in all their libraries. Very little is told about actual events, so scholars debate the legends instead."

Link frowned. He found it rather odd that the people of the past scorned their own lives for fictional tales. Perhaps their lives were just too uneventful to be recorded.

"Well, there you have it!" The mayor said importantly, "my gallery. I do hope you enjoyed it."

Link nodded. "Quite so." He had enjoyed what he had seen of it, at least.

The mayor glanced at his watch. "Oh, my!" he gasped, "I must go. I've rather enjoyed your presence. I must say that some of my associates are rather dull." He looked around guiltily. "Don't tell them I said that, though." He straigtened his jacket. "So long, feel free to look around, if you like." He started to turn, but paused part way. "I think… we will be seeing each other again." His eyes twinkled merrily. Then he hurried away down the hall.

Link stood still for a moment. What was the mayor talking about? He doubted that he would ever seen the mayor again, let alone soon. Oh, well. He glanced around, but decided that he had seen enough art for one day. He turned and headed for the door.

---------

As Link stepped outside, the sudden change from indoor light to sunlight made him squint his eyes. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust, then looked around. Time to deal with Marco.

He stood addressing a group of older dignitaries. They were all laughing pleasantly. Link marched over, doing little to hide the anger on his face.

As soon as Marco saw Link, he excused himself, and headed to meet him. "Link! My friend!" He called pleasantly.

"What was that?" Link ground irritatedly.

Marco looked back at the group that was slowly dispersing. "What, them? Oh just some friends I made while you were busy."

Link crossed his arms. "That's not what I meant. You basically abandoned me to the mayor and his gallery! And where did that cultured tone come from?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "Come on, Link! I didn't abandon you. You need some friends in high places, and besides, you could use some culture." He tilted his head. "The accent… well… I don't think I've ever told you, but before I became a cop, I wanted to be an actor."

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Why didn't you make that your career?"

Marco shrugged. "Eh, there's a lot of things. Mainly, I got typecast. Because of my skin color, and my normal personality." He grinned. "As you can see, I can do a lot more than just be goofy." His look became thoughtful. "Also… everyone was just too into it. Like, they'd be mad if they didn't get the part they wanted, and there was a lot of hate and bitter feelings. I just couldn't deal with it." He smiled at Link. "But, hey, it's no biggie. I wouldn't have met you if I was an actor!"

Marco looked sideways. "Look, I'm sorry that I let the mayor give you the grand tour, a'ight?" He looked back at Link and tilted his head. "We cool?"

Link had to smile. Marco was just too kind to mean any real harm. "Sure. Now let's go get some food. I'm starving!"

-------------

The buffet had been better than Link expected. Now he and Marco stood off to one side, chatting pleasantly. Link occasionally cast his eye over the crowd to check for trouble.

Link paused as a flash of orange caught his eye. _That's certainly of a flashy outfit for this kind of event_, Link thought. He turned his head to see what it was, and realized that it was someone's hair.

It was a man, unusually tall, standing by himself. Link stared for a few moments, then stiffened as a spark of recognition surged through him. The man was-! No, but it couldn't be… But he was! He looked exactly like the fabled King of Evil in the mayor's stained glass window! His hair was the same fiery orange, his nose was unusually large, and his skin was the same shade of dark brown.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked, noticing Link's long pause and shocked expression.

Link's voice was a hissing whisper. "That—that guy! Over there! With… with the hair! See him?"

Marco was about to scoff at Link's description. The guy with the hair? Everyone here had hair! But when he glanced in the direction Link was staring, he realized that it was entirely appropriate.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "As undescriptive as that was, I actually know who you're referring to."

"He… uh…" Link realized how ludicrous his thought would sound if he told Marco, but there was no way he could drop it now. He took a deep breath. "Have you ever seen the Mayor's art collection?"

Marco thought for a moment. "Uh, can't say I have."

"Well, he has this really nice looking stained glass window, with the Hero of Time and the King of Evil, and, well…" Link paused uncomfortably, "that guy looks _exactly_ like the King of Evil."

Marco stared at Link in disbelief. "What?" Marco looked back at the man, thinking of the pictures he had seen of the King of Evil. He was surprised by the similarity. _Well, I guess he kind of does_, Marco thought, _but…_

"There's no way he's the "King of Evil" or whatever." Marco paused and raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know who that guy is?"

"Uh, no…" Link said sheepishly.

Marco's mouth dropped open. "You are pretty out of it, Link. He's the new president of ATI. I think his name's Ganondorf Dragmire"

Link was shocked. "But, I… he… What?" Link hung his head. "Man, I'm really losing it…"

----------

Ganondorf was lost in thought. So far everything had gone well. He had been able to convince the board that he would be most effective at finding artifacts with a high level position in the company. He had only come to this event to build trust with the other leaders. They were relived that he had been willing to go as their representative, as they were "busy." Ganondorf didn't feel the need to inquire further. He had found that this event was a good place to make himself known to the most important people in the city, and he had acted charmingly, earning their trust. He wasn't sure if he needed it, but it might come in handy later.

Now he was growing bored. He was sick of acting friendly, and wished only to continue his search for the "hero." He signed. It might be a futile endeavor, however. For the past month, he had searched through records for any mention of someone named Link. But there was a massive amount of data to be searched, and he had found nothing. Ganondorf began to wish that the heroes had a last name in common, so he could simply look in the phone book.

Ganondorf looked around. He had been planning to talk to the mayor, but he had lost sight of him earlier, and now he was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a startling green outfit. Green… that reminded him of Link. Then he remembered that green was the official police color. Interesting that the police uniforms had been modeled after the hero's own clothing. Ganondorf looked over. There were two police officers, standing together. Ganondorf noted immediately that they were a perfect physical contrast. The one was short, with dark skin and black, curly hair, and the other was tall, with fair skin and straight, blond hair. The blond cop glanced at him, and recognition struck Ganondorf. He looked exactly like…

----------

Link quickly dropped his gaze. "Shoot, I think he saw me looking at him…"

Marco crossed his arms. "Well, that's what you get for staring."

Link cast a casual glance back up, and then began to panic. "He's walking over here! What if he recognizes me? What are we gonna do?!"

"Calm down, man!" Marco hissed, "he probably just wants to…" Marco paused. How would the guy recognize Link, anyway? "Uh, well, I don't know, but just act natural."

"Feh," Link muttered, eying his theatrical friend, "easy for you to say…" He looked up to see that Ganondorf was standing right in front of him. Link swallowed nervously, unable to prevent his eyes from wandering to the scar in the middle of Ganondorf's forehead.

Ganondorf was silent for a moment. "You, what's your name?" he asked Link, completely ignoring Marco.

Link stared. Ganondorf only wanted to know his name? It seemed odd, but it was an easy enough question. "Uh… I'm Link Karlsen."

An unreadable expression flashed across Ganondorf's face, but it was quickly replaced by an odd smirk. "Well… Link" he said the name as if he detested it, "I'm… glad to have met you." He turned, and said over his shoulder, "I… look forward to meeting you again." Then he briskly strode off.

Link and Marco stood in stunned silence for a moment.

"That," Link finally said, "was really creepy."

Marco slowly nodded in agreement. "I gotta agree with you there." One corner of his mouth lifted. "I mean, he didn't even ask what **my** name was," he joked.

Link didn't respond, still staring after Ganondorf.

Marco glanced sideways at Link. "That guy is _so_ not the King of Evil."

Link shrugged. "Well…"

"Come on, Link!" Marco was exasperated. The King of Evil is a complete myth! There's no way he could even exist, let alone be in our city!" He rolled his eyes. "Just let it drop, and let's go get some more food."

_That was really weird_, thought Link as he followed Marco to the buffet table. _When he looked at me, it almost seemed like… I'd seen him before…_ Link shook his head. _No, I guess Marco's right. Appearances can be deceiving. After all, I looked a lot like the Hero of Time…_


	6. A New Task

Finally, chapter 6...

Legend of Zelda © Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 6

Link stood outside the police precinct, staring at the solid oak doors. He drew in a large breath, and exhaled it slowly. This was it. After the mayor's ceremony, he realized that the surveillance of ATI really wasn't working. He had probably been seen, and a new president had joined without Link even knowing about it. As much as Link hated to admit failure, he knew he could not continue without endangering himself and those he knew. He would have to report his lack of evidence, and ask for reassignment.

Steeling himself, he marched up the steps and pushed through the doors. Nodding to the guard by the entrance, He walked down the corridor, past the front partitions of glass where office assistants typed up reports. He was already rehearsing his speech in his mind. _Mr. Nicholson, concerning my assignment… I know that you assigned me to watch ATI, but I fear that I have failed to do the job properly, and I-_

Link stared at the name on the door. Ralph Nicholson. Link raised his hand to knock, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, surprised to find the chief of police behind him. He carried a bag of fast food in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Hey Link!" he said, "Just stepped out to get some lunch. Come on in and we can talk." Shifting the bag into his other hand, he opened the door. Link followed. The chief set the food on the table and turned back to Link. Link was about to speak, but Nicholson began first.

"I don't know what you wanted to talk to me about," he said, a twinkle in his eye, "But I've got some good news for you first." Link nodded, partly relieved. News of his failure could wait. Nicholson cleared his throat and continued. "I heard from the mayor that you talked to him the other day, at the charity buffet." Link raised his eyebrows, surprised. The chief chuckled. "Seems you've made quite an impression on him. So much, in fact, that he requested you as a bodyguard for his daughter. I told him I'd have to ask you first."

Link froze. That was so out of the blue that he hardly knew what to think. The mayor had only met him once, and now he wanted Link to guard probably the most important person in his life? And that person was a child. It would be like… babysitting. Although totally fearless in most situations, Link felt horrified at the thought of having to be around a child.

Link's mouth went dry, and he tried to swallow. "I, uh," he struggled to think of an excuse, "don't think it would be right, sir."

The chief looked carefully at Link. "If you don't want to, it's fine, but I think it would be a great opportunity!" He gazed off into space. "Imagine, being trusted by the leader of our city, and at so young an age, too!" He shook his head, and looked back at Link. "Don't say no just because you're afraid of kids Link. I'll think you'd do great!" Link lowered his head, ashamed that the chief had guessed so easily at his fear. Nicholson put a hand on Link's shoulder, his voice softening. "Link, I'm worried about you. This surveillance of ATI is taking a toll on your heath, and they're too slick to slip up." He met Link's eye. "I know you don't like to admit defeat, and I think guarding the mayor's daughter would be a perfect break for you. I mean, you're gentle, and great with animals, so why not kids? What do you say, Link?"

Link thought hard. Little did he know that his answer would so greatly impact future events. He gave a small nod. "Alright, chief, I'll do it."

Nicholson grinned. "Somehow I thought you would say that. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Link looked at the door. "Oh, nothing important," he said.

* * *

Link stood in the foyer of the mayor's home. He glanced at his motorcycle, parked in the street behind him. It was a sleek machine, painted white, green and gold; official police colors. Link looked at the door, took a deep breath, exhaled it, and walked up the steps.

As the doors closed behind him, he stood blinking at the sudden change in light. When his eyes adjusted to the darker interior, he looked around to see… no one. Link began to grow nervous. Maybe he should have knocked first… He glanced around the room to settle his nerves. The foyer was a large square room, with high a high ceiling and white marbled tile on the floor. The walls to the right and left of Link were covered with artwork, much of which Link had seen on his last visit. Across the room was a large stairway with an ornate banister. And at the top stood the mayor.

Link stiffened with surprise and saluted out of habit. The mayor descended the stairs, waving a hand to stop his formality. "Ah, Link, I'm glad you're here," he said, glancing around distractedly, "You haven't seen my daughter around anywhere, by any chance?"

"No sir," Link responded, casting his gaze around the room, just in case. _Great,_ Link thought, a bit sarcastically, _I haven't even met my charge and I've already lost her?_

The mayor's eyes finally settled on a potted plant by the wall. "There you are, Emily!" he said suddenly. Briskly walking to the plant, he pulled his daughter out from behind it, as if by magic.

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. Had the girl been watching him the entire time?

The mayor pulled Emily over to Link. She had fair skin, light blonde hair, and large blue eyes. Link realized with surprise that she could pass for his younger sister. "Here we are," the mayor said, smiling pleasantly. Link decided that the smile was to diffuse tense situations, and not especially telling of the mayor's emotional state.

The mayor kneeled down and looked Emily in the eye. "Now, Emily, darling, this is Mr. Karlsen, and he's going to look after you while daddy's away. Don't run off on him, hmm?" The mayor straightened, brushing invisible dust off his suit.

He turned to Link. "Thank you so much for agreeing to look after my daughter on such short notice. She's usually much more outgoing than this. This is not like her at all."

He glanced at Emily, who was waiting slightly behind him, staring at Link with large eyes. Link found it slightly unnerving. "I'd love to find out what was wrong, but-" he glanced at his watch, "Oh, bother, I'm going to be late!"

He bent down and gave Emily a kiss on the head, then hurried to the door. "Be a good girl, Emily," he called back, "And maybe Mr. Karlsen will get you an ice cream!" And then he was gone, the door closing with a dull thud behind him.

There was silence. Link swallowed. He would normally be incredibly nervous, but being around someone more reticent than him sparked his courage. He knelt down in front of Emily and put his hand forward. "Hey, Emily," he said in his friendliest voice, "Nice to meet you. You can call me Link."

Slowly Emily took his hand and shook it. She looked him in the eye for a few moments, and then smiled. "All right, um… Link, you seem like a nice person. I believe I can trust you." She let go of his hand.

Link stood up. What a strange thing to say. "That's good," Link was curious. "Why would you say something like that?"

She fidgeted. "Daddy says that my family is descended from a line of sages, and I think I have some of that talent. Daddy doesn't believe me, though. I was worried about you because of this one man that daddy's been talking to… I feel like he's dangerous."

Link was intrigued. The story seemed highly fantastical, but it never hurt to indulge children in their fantasies. "Who is this man? Anyone that I'd know?"

She nodded. "Maybe. I think he's new in town. He's really tall, and he's got dark skin. He talks with daddy a lot, and I always get the shivers whenever he's around, like he's got something bad planned. I think his name's Ganon-something…mire… um…"

Link almost gasped. Could it be? "Ganondorf Dragmire?"

Emily nodded. "Yep, that's his name."

Link thought hard. Ganondorf was talking to the mayor? Maybe nothing out of the ordinary, but… Looking into the buisnessman's eyes gave Link cold chills up and down his spine. Not to mention his suspicious involvement with ATI. And if Emily got the same feeling from him…. "Do you… know what they talk about?" Link asked.

"No. I always hide when he comes around. He was here just before you. That's why I was hiding."

A plan began to form in Link's head. "Emily, how'd you like to be a special operations police officer?"

Emily looked overjoyed. "Oh, can I?"

Link swallowed his guilt. "Yes, but nothing official. Top secret and all that. I have your first assignment. The next time this Ganondorf comes around, you hide and listen to what he talks about, and then tell me. It's very important, think you can handle it?"

Emily smiled brightly. All children love excitement and secrecy, how could she resist? "Sir, yes, sir!" she saluted.

Link smiled. "Good, and remember, not a word of this to anyone. Now, how about we go get some ice cream?"

Link felt bad about tricking Emily like this, even though he had just met her. However, if Ganondorf really was on the up and up, what could it hurt? It was all just fun and games. And if he wasn't… well, hopefully that the ends would justify the means…


End file.
